


"I Need Him Too"

by sizzlinteapot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Papyrus is curious, angst if you squint, exploration of feelings, precious skeledorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been acting odd and Papyrus wants to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't expecting though that what Sans was hiding from him was a crush.</p><p>"can i share something i've just thought about with you? so, imagine paps finds out sans has a crush (idk how, up to you) and asks him who it is, but sans won't say (i wonder why) so he asks him to describe them, and sans goes all “he’s so nice and adorable and the coolest guy I’ve ever known” and paps (hella jealous) protests: “I thought I was the coolest guy you knew” and sans smiles awkwardly and replies “you are” then freaks the fuck out and runs away/teleports leaving paps all “???” behind" -Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Need Him Too"

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea given by an anon on my [tumblr](http://sizzlin-teapot.tumblr.com) and I just had to write it. <3 darrelodin encouraged me to post it here so there you go. (●´ω｀●)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

For days now Papyrus has noticed a certain pattern in Sans’ actions (but not in his routine). His laziness had slowly shifted to an even lazier carefulness. He would wake up from the ruckus downstairs -product of Papyrus’ hard work and early waking up, of course- shuffle his way downstairs with his eyes barely open and sit down on their couch, waiting for breakfast. Once they were both ready to head out to their duties, Sans would now tell him to go on ahead and that he still had some…’stuff’ to take care of, never quite looking at him when he said so. Now that he thinks about it, Sans has been terribly secretive these past couple of days. His older brother has always been a very private person, and Papyrus had always respected that -despite being prone to overstepping personal boundaries and not being very sensitive about personal space. But now, this kind of privacy was overzealous.

He couldn’t remember the last time his brother had actually locked the door to his bedroom. But he was doing it again and Papyrus was more confused and suspicious than ever.

Was Sans hiding something from him? 

He was aware that a private person would, consequently, have secrets. He couldn’t quite understand it but well, he was The Great Papyrus and there was no secret to his greatness. The fact that Sans was actually hiding something from him, his cool brother, was…worrying, to say the least.

And well…he was curious. Very curious. Whatever it was his brother was hiding was definitely having a noticeable effect on him. He would often catch him sighing in the corners, a slightly saddened, faraway look in his eyes and a slight defeated slump in his shoulders, his whole stance showing that something was not quite right with him. Papyrus was determined to reach the bottom of this and find out what secret Sans was hiding.

It wasn’t until he caught a low mumble from behind Sans’ bedroom door, while he did the laundry, that he finally found out just what it was.

“…should i tell him…? …no, what am i even thinking, it will ruin our relationship…i should just leave things how they are, our friendship is enough…stars, what is wrong with me…”

Oh.

Did…did Sans have a crush on someone?

Papyrus couldn’t quite describe what he felt at such a discovery. A part of him was excited at this newfound information and that he finally discovered what Sans has been hiding and yet another part of him -a small but quickly growing part of him- was forcing a knot like feeling upon his soul, as if he couldn’t also quite digest the concept of Sans admiring someone else even more than him.

Was it selfish of him? To feel this way…

He decided to push such a nasty feeling away and focus on his still burning curiosity. He waited for the perfect moment, when Sans returned home at night and they were settled at the table, eating his excellent spaghetti. He had decided earlier today that he would help his lazybones of a brother with confessing his ultimate feelings for whoever had invoked them. Why, he could even let him borrow his ‘Dating Manual’, if he so needed! Yes, he would help his brother and everything will be normal once again and Sans will definitely even be happier. It was a win/win outcome, surely! 

That same knot returned, now accompanied with a slight panicked and nauseous feeling, making his hands tremble just the tiniest bit as his words got stuck in his throat. Would everything really turn back to normal? Once Sans confessed his feelings for that person, and if that person acknowledged and even accepted those feelings…wouldn’t everything actually be different? 

Sans would certainly want to be with that person, after all. He wouldn’t need his cool brother to take care of him anymore…

Papyrus was suddenly feeling quite uncertain about even approaching the subject. It was so selfish of him, but he never really imagined that Sans would want another person in his life, someone that he could harbor such intimate feelings for. He always thought they would stay together forever: The Great Papyrus and the lazybones Sans, hunting humans and tolerating goofy, cringy puns. 

He never really prepared himself for just ‘The Great Papyrus’. 

“…bro? what’s up?” Sans’ curious tone brought him out of his musings. Papyrus blinked, his grip around the fork still making it twirl around the spaghetti and his smile wavered. 

He pushed those feelings away once again and finally forced the words out of his mouth, producing his usual cheerful and equally curious tone.

“I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING. ABOUT YOU, ACTUALLY!”

There was a disruptive pause in Sans’ motions, the sound of his fork dropping on his plate as his grip slackened on it. His own grin wavered as well, brow raising but gaze still relaxed. 

“oh, me? what is it, paps?”

Well, this was it. He was going to ask him.

…Why was he so nervous? 

Papyrus rested his own fork on the side of the plate, crossing his hands on the table. He had thought of the best way to come up with the subject and decided it would be better to just be as direct as possible.

“SANS, WHO IS YOUR CRUSH??”

The reaction was instantaneous. Sans’ eyes widened almost comically and his cheeks tinted a slight blue, the glow strong and vivid. He even let out a nervous, humorless chuckle, pupils darting to the side.

Papyrus realized that maybe he could have done it differently after all.

“…huh…crush…?” Sans uttered, the tone making him seem small and uncertain. Cornered. He really wasn’t good at hiding it, it seems.

Papyrus’ doubt in himself returned, not sure why he wanted to know who it was so bad. He would like to think that it was all curiosity but that nagging background greenish feeling hadn’t vanished yet. It was pulling at his soul, whispering to him about how he was going to end up alone with his puzzles and his greatness. 

Suddenly, he felt as if he was letting Sans slip right through his fingers.

“OH, IT’S ALRIGHT!!” He assured, his gentle smile widening. Inside, he tried to reign these foreign, wild and uncontrolled feelings. 

“YOU CAN TRUST ME! I WON’T TELL A SOUL!!” He winked while mentally screaming at himself for the unintentional pun. He could already see Sans’ grin tilt upwards at it. 

Sans frowned slightly, his expression turning into a mix of skepticism and increasing nervousness. He could see the barest hint of sweat already collecting on the top of his skull.

“…why are you asking me this all of a sudden?”

Papyrus’ whole stance deflated slightly, trying not to convey how engaged he actually was in this matter. How he suddenly really, urgently needed to know who was taking Sans away from him. These were such ugly feelings and thoughts and he didn’t quite know how to handle them but he also couldn’t escape them.

His eyes crinkled at the corners, rubbing his gloved fingers together. 

“I JUST NOTICED.”

Sans’ gaze shifted to the side once again, discretly stuffing his hands inside his pockets. 

“…ah, paps, i…i don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” 

Papyrus knew then that Sans was not telling him who it was. He wasn’t too surprised, after all it was a crush! There were a few seconds of awkward silence, of unasked questions, before Papyrus shook his head, smile tilting up playfully. He couldn’t exactly give up just yet!

“WHAT IS HE LIKE??”

Sans seemed to choke on his own magic then, his previously relaxing expression turning into one of surprise as his eyes widened.

“…h-he?”

Papyrus’ smile wavered sheepishly, nodding.

“HE.” A pause. A little sigh. “I…MIGHT HAVE HEARD YOU TALKING ABOUT IT.”

His tone was apologetic and his gaze slightly regretful. He knew he was being intrusive and he wasn’t feeling quite happy with himself for doing so. He also didn’t want Sans to think any less of him and he wondered if perhaps he had finally done something to push him away. 

Sans’ gaze seemed to soften though, strangely enough. His grin widened the tiniest of bits as he looked down at the table, bringing a hand up to scratch his cheek. 

“…oh, well…he…” He let out an airy chuckle, his tone taking on a soft deepness that Papyrus never quite heard him speaking in. It was…really pleasant. He wished he could hear him like this more often. 

“he’s wonderful.”

Papyrus blinked, his whole being seeming to stop at the fond confession that finally escaped Sans’ mouth. He knew he had asked for it but now that he was hearing it…

“he’s just so nice and kind and…hehe…so adorable…and his smile, stars…”

…he wanted him to stop.

Papyrus’s throat felt dry as he tried to stomp out these feelings once again, loosing the battle more and more as Sans continued his lovestruck description, his words full of appreciation and admiration. 

“he’s the coolest guy i’ve ever known.”

What?

That sentence sent a sharp spike right through his soul, enhancing the ugly feelings he was so desperatly trying to tame. His hands tightened their grip on each other, the fabric of his gloves making the tiniest sound of pressure and friction. Still, he maintained his smile and hoped that the slight pain and confusion couldn’t be read in his eyes.

“I thought I was the coolest guy you knew.” Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite hide it in his voice.

Sans noticed it immediatly and the words just came out naturally, soothingly and lovingly.

“you are.”

There was another prolonged moment of silence as the answer floated in the air between them, the words resonating inside their minds and leading to one, mutual conclusion. 

Sans made a weird choked up sound, his pupils shrinking into impossibly tiny pinpricks and his blush returned to full force. The sweat on his skull was much more noticeable as he quite literally recoiled within himself in his seat.

Papyrus’ initial happiness and satisfaction at Sans’ reassurance was quickly overwhelmed by his ever growing confusion. The negative feelings that he had been experiencing were also quickly silenced by it. He scrunched his brow cluelessly since now they had quite the predicament in their hands.

If Sans’ crush was the coolest guy he has ever known…and he, The Great Papyrus, was also the coolest guy he has ever known…

“…SANS, WHAT-???”

As the inquisitive words started leaving his mouth, he heard a slight, swishing sound and he was now facing a fallen empty chair.

Sans left.

Papyrus blinked but his cheeks felt strangely warm for some reason…

**Author's Note:**

> For you, dear Anon! Thank you for sharing this marvelous idea with me! <3 I hope you like it!


End file.
